Game calls are known to be useful and effective for the purpose of attracting animals either in the context of hunting or by animal enthusiasts to either study, observe, enjoy or photograph all types of animals in their native environment. Game calls are intended to simulate the sounds produced by the species of animal the hunter or observer wishes to attract or alternatively may be simulated to the sound of the animal's prey, mate, or the like. Game calls have been found to be effective in drawing such animals to the hunter or observer who is typically camouflaged or concealed from visual inspection by the animal.
It is common for observers and particularly hunters to employ multiple different types of game calls in a single outing as one may turn out to be more effective than another. In the case of birds or waterfowl, it is often necessary to carry multiple game calls each designed to attract a particular and distinct species of bird or waterfowl.
A known problem encountered is the need to carry multiple such calls which are commonly carried on a lanyard around the neck of the user or in the user's pocket or pack. The sheer number of distinct calls often becomes distracting and burdensome simply by their bulk. Due to the number, a particular call may become separated and lost without the user's knowledge. An additional known problem is that the hunter or observer may desire to quickly access a particular call which is commonly not immediately visible requiring the user to search or rummage through the various calls in order to select the desired type. It is known that a hunter or observer may miss an opportunity to attract a particular species of animal because the hunter or observer was unable to quickly or accurately select a particular required call. A need therefore exists in the art for an apparatus which will reduce the number of distinct calls required to be carried by the hunter or observer. An additional need exists for an apparatus which reduces the effort and time spent by the user searching for a particular desired game call.